


臥底昇龍號

by joyce_wisady



Series: X JAPAN全員登場單篇故事集 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 法國海軍提督Toshl、美國FBI特務YOSHIKI、海賊首領HIDE、英國MI6特務SUGIZO，以及TAIJI、PATA、HEATH（身份：秘）的故事。
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Taiji (X JAPAN)
Series: X JAPAN全員登場單篇故事集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662457





	臥底昇龍號

Toshl是奉命運送機密文件的法國海軍提督，平時在甲板上總是不苟言笑，私底下卻是個內心柔軟的可愛男人，如果偷窺，就會發現他在艦長艙中抱著等身大填充娃娃流著口水睡著的樣子。

艦上的射控官YOSHIKI實際上是美國FBI臥底特務，看家本領是色誘，本次任務要從Toshl提督嘴裡問出機密資訊，然而Toshl對性感的類型沒有興趣，只喜歡跟他的抱枕一樣可愛的類型，偏偏YOSHIKI內心是個大男人，大膽脫衣、搔首弄姿沒問題，就是過不了裝可愛這一關，導致本次色誘任務困難重重。

於是YOSHIKI改變戰略，轉而色誘船上廚師（食勤兵）TAIJI，打算讓TAIJI替他給Toshl下迷藥，事情順利多了，但藥偏偏在準備行動那天被搶走了，原來這一切都被日常到廚房偷吃芥末和偷日本酒喝的醫官SUGIZO發現了。

事實上SUGIZO隸屬同樣要攔截機密文件的英國MI6，本次亦是臥底行動，就在兩個特務打得不可開交時，海上響起了「Rocket Dive」的砲聲，人人聞風色變的粉紅蜘蛛海賊團首領義眼HIDE左手拿著波本、右手揮舞著愛刀「劍齒虎」威風登場，他收到密報獲知機密文件其實是寶藏圖而前來奪取，還劫持了意外落水正划著救生艇要回家去看棒球轉播轉播的漁人PATA當作人質。

戰況逐漸白熱化，未爆彈一個接一個揭曉，當TAIJI掏出愛槍DTR指向Toshl的腦袋，大家才發現原來他是粉紅蜘蛛海賊團派來的臥底，Toshl只好乖乖交出機密文件，讓TAIJI帶回海賊船去。

事情乍看落幕，但覺得事有蹊蹺的YOSHIKI獨自潛入艦長艙中調查，發現桌上一盤花生巧克力居然有一顆露出了紙條一小角，他迅速用體溫融化那些巧克力，從紙條中的對話推論出Toshl早將包藏機密訊息的金屬球給情婦（副艦長）HEATH吞下，而此時HEATH早已溜到甲板另一端準備逃離是非之地。

*

走下樓梯，HEATH對前來接應的SUGIZO點了下頭，事實上，HEATH也是MI6的特務，取得Toshl信任獲得機密紙條的他準備反叛搭乘SUGIZO替他安排的快艇逃之夭夭。

「辛苦了！」SUGIZO滿面笑容地遞上酒瓶。

酒量好到在任務中喝酒也不會誤事的HEATH接過來就喝，但身體很快感受到一股不同於酒精作用的暈眩感。

「你⋯⋯」HEATH瞪著即將散焦的眼，無比驚駭地說不出話來。

「這幾年跟你合作挺愉快的，好夥伴。」SUGIZO笑，秀出了他搶來的迷藥瓶子輕搖了搖，當然，瓶中已空。

「你是⋯⋯」

「CIA，雙面間諜。既然緣分已盡，告別之前讓我們來一場深度交流作為紀念吧！」SUGIZO露出了令人毛骨悚然的微笑，緩緩將濕潤柔滑的手套套進修長的手指，準備從HEATH的體內弄出人人渴求的寶物。

「接應的快艇⋯⋯」

「不會來了，」SUGIZO笑，「至少在我完事之前不會來了。」

*

在充滿汗水、低吟與吼叫的十分鐘後，SUGIZO入手沾滿體液與血跡的金屬球，沒想到打開後裡面的紙條上寫的是：「辛苦啦！機密不能送你，但船上的貝多芬雕像可以送你喔！chu~」

某人滿是刺青的手臂上爆出了青筋。

*

幾哩外的汪洋上，某條小船響起無線電的聲音。

「喵！這裡是黑貓一號，Lovely醬過得好嗎？」

仍在辛苦划船的PATA翻了個白眼，空出一隻手回覆無線電：「這裡是橘貓一號，安全。」

「你怎麼可以不說暗號嘛！」

「⋯⋯喵。」PATA翻了第二個白眼後扔下對講機，但想一想還是憋不住吐槽，又拿幾對講機，「是說，你一定要把機密藏在這種地方嗎？」

「不是挺好的嗎？是PATA最喜歡的貓貓喔！」Toshl笑。

「老子喜歡的是真貓！」PATA嫌棄地看了小船後方的沾了Toshl口水的巨耳白貓等身大填充娃娃一眼，然而他更嫌棄的是對講機另一頭那個把機密訊息寫在白貓娃娃雙層裙擺內側的人。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻！好啦！接下來一小時別吵我，晚安！划船加油！」

「下工了就下工了！少跟我炫耀！」實際上為了這次工作不得不放棄球賽的PATA暴躁回應，「慢著，一小時是啥意思？」

「要做些不想被打擾的事情唷！不要深究這種事情嘛！晚安！」Toshl笑著切斷訊號。

船長室裡，平常放著等身大填充娃娃的地方現在躺了一名極為性感的FBI特務。

被雙手反綁、流著鼻血、渾身虛弱的YOSHIKI咬牙切齒地問：「你⋯⋯為什麼知道我對花生巧克力過敏？」

「別隨便對我的廚師出手呀！我跟廚師們感情一項很好的。」

「那傢伙明明是粉紅蜘蛛海賊團的⋯⋯」

「嘛！義眼首領的機密是問不出，但艦上某個尤物的資訊嘛！幾瓶上好的傑克丹尼爾就夠啦！要來一口嗎？我餵你，啊～」

*

遠方某條海盜船上，紅髮首領舉著「劍齒虎」挑飛TAIJI的牛仔帽，獨眼閃著不善的光芒睥睨著跪在船邊跳水甲板上的人。

「TAIJI～文件是假～的耶！怎～麼會是假～的呢？嗯？」HIDE不客氣地用尖頭靴頂了頂TAIJI的屁股，讓他更接近落水一吋。

「他騙我！」TAIJI憤怒地叫道，他回想，原本Toshl跟他說要藏進花生巧克力的紙條是要用來騙YOSHIKI用的，該不會上面的訊息才是真的？

「哦～這～樣啊？」HIDE繼續拖著嗓子用無賴的聲音說，又動了動腳尖，「那⋯⋯你要用『什麼』來賠償我呀？」

（全文完）


End file.
